Konoha
Konoha is a playable character in the Arcana Heart Series of Fighting Games, and A DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Her in-game Rival is ERC-X. Biography '''PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS IS KONOHA'S OLYMPICS.' As the Arcana Maiden of Plants, Konoha is part of the Koinomara Clan of Dog Girl Ninjas, & is the selected "Millenium Guard" of the Thousand Year Protector; Kamui Tokinomiya. In recent memory, Clan Members are to hide their non-human features; for Konoha, this is easier said than done, as she gets excited like an actual dog most of the time. Konoha never seems to understand her role as "Millenium Guard", but even if this doesn't change, her life will... THE LEGACY OF KONOHA *Arcana Heart (2008) *Sugoi! Arcana Heart 2 (2009) *Arcana Heart 3 (2011) *Arcana Heart 3: LOVE MAX!!!!! (2014) *Arcana Heart 3 Love Max: SIX STARS!!!!!! (TBA) Arcade Opening Kamui: Uh, Konoha? Why are you so energetic out of the blue? We already defeated Parace L'sia after helping Heart and the gang. So... Konoha: Woof! Woof! Guess what!? I've been invited to a gathering of powerful warriors! I can't wait! Woof! Kamui: Eh... If anyone was to be invited; it's Aino Heart. If it weren't for her saving whole worlds, 4 separate times at least. Why you? Konoha: Because I read of such an event! Heck, even Heart was invited! Weiss, and Petra even! I can't wait!! Kamui: So three others that are on our side joined as well... I knew they are of more worth... So... What reason do you have for joining? Konoha: Woof! That's the best part! The hosts wanted a Ninja with Unique qualities. They found two, ME, and... Uh, someone else... Kamui: Whoever that person is, I hope you even survive. Godspeed, Millenium Guard. Konoha: Arigatou, Thousand Years Protector! I'll give them my all! And when I find that Ninja, I'll blow her to smithereens! Kamui: ... (Is she in over her head?) Rival Name: ERC-X Reason: Konoha, excited to find out what her Rival is was scanned by ERC-X, who ended up revealing he was Konoha's rival, but Konoha couldn't clearly understand what he said. She used her Arcana to produce vines to try and sap energy from ERC-X, but got electrocuted instead. The AIBO-esque machine then found that his directive to find life in other worlds has been completed. Finding that Konoha, and another life reading were left to fight, as such began seconds later... Connection: Both Rivals are part Canine in some way (ERC-X is part Robot, and Konoha is part Humanoid.) Both have a partner (ERC-003 for X (Despite their Disagreement on life.), & Kamui Tokinomiya for Konoha), both characters have some Cause in their role (ERC-X wants to bring back Humans to the year 2215 (When TOKYO JUNGLE takes place.), and Konoha wishes to help her partner whatever she can. Finally, Both are Tech Savvy (ERC-X can operate computers, and although Konoha's primary Arcana reveres nature, Arcana Heart 3 introduced Weiß's TYR, and Scharlchrot's Fenrir "Arcana", both of which are actually constructs.) Ending Kamui: Konoha! You returned! So... Did you meet Heart at least? Konoha: Nah... They weren't found apparently... I never found them during my fights... Kamui: Don't tell me they... Konoha: Don't worry, Miss Kamui! Woof! I'm sure they all went back to their home worlds. I'm sure Heart-Chan is just fine... I DID, however win something in the end... Kamui: What is it? Konoha: It is something that will make our travels more interesting, our fights more successful, &...- Kamui: Just show me. Konoha: You're the Boss! "臨兵闘者皆陣列在前!" (Konoha glows blue.) Woof! How do I look? Kamui: Um... Konoha: At a loss for words? Just wait until the Next Ordeal occurs! I'll show whose responsible who's boss, Miss Kamui! Kamui: Okay, I guess... Gameplay (Square Moves) *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA (Triangle Moves) *- - TBA *- or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Circle Moves) * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Throws) * - or - TBA * - - TBA *- - TBA (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA (Theme: Arcana Heart Original Soundtrack- Konoha's Training Grounds) . Quotes & Taunts (WIP) Intros & Outros (WIP) Costumes Standard Uniform Track and Field Dog Ninja Profile Items Minions *Lv: 8: Kamui Tokinomiya Trivia (WIP) Category:Arcana Heart Category:DLC Ideas Category:Ninja Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas